mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Vriskagram
The is a in Homestuck, after John's retcons and [OVER|[S GAME OVER]]. It depicts the new Alpha Timeline where Vriska Serket is alive. The medium used is a slideshow of posts from the fictional photo sharing website "Vriskagram." As with most social media references in Homestuck, there is a real page on Instagram: TheVriskaSerket. Canon Pictures Kids and Trolls Meetup Sollux, Dave, Aradia, and Rose are met by all of the remaining trolls on the meteor after the two kids arrived in preparation to meet the trolls after the Scratch. Kanaya, Terezi, Karkat, and Vriska are all shown to be on the meteor. Vriska 'O-kay' sign over Gamzee In the new timeline, Terezi was able to capture Gamzee after his murder spree. Vriska assures that everything's under control. Karkat Pail Breakdown Before the three year journey begins, John had sent a message to the trolls on the meteor through a pail, as it was the most convenient. After it hit Karkat, he became even more frustrated, threw a tantrum, and suffered from a mental breakdown. In the ret-conned timeline, Vriska is standing with the others, amused by the tantrum like Terezi. Kanaya and Aradia seem surprised. Sollux and Rose are unamused. Sollux and Aradia Sendoff Sollux and Aradia use their powers to put the meteor back in motion towards the newly created B2 universe. Goodbyes The kids and the Trolls all wave goodbye as they leave towards their new destination. Gamzee is unresponsive as he is both tied up and has a horn shoved in his mouth. WV Gets Healed Wayward Vagabond is restored to full health when a doomed timeline god tier Feferi, accompanied by god tier Eridan, heals him. Vriska Fanned By Gamzee As Dead God Tier Feferi is healing WV in the background, Gamzee fans Vriska, indicating a potential Kismesis relationship. Gamzee has an 8-Ball-and-Chain attached to his leg. In the next picture, Vriska begins to wave, possibly as an indication for Gamzee to fan faster. Dave Playing Hopscotch with the Mayor and Karkat With Vriska and Terezi now spending most of their time with each other, Karkat and Dave have apparently grown close. And, as usual, The Mayor's universal constant friendship is present. Karkat is actually smiling in this picture, a sign of a happier state of mind and of a developing friendship with the human. Dave Drawing New Board Dave draws a new hopscotch board while Karkat and the mayor look on. Dave Revealing Phallic Board Dave stepped back and revealed the board, with his usual deadpan stare. The board has fewer numbers than the more traditional one revealed before and is phallic shaped. Annoyed Karkat Questioning New Board Karkat looks on annoyed, and seems to be questioning the board while the Mayor seems confused to what it really is. Gamzee Hitting on Terezi Gamzee leans ominously on a wall smiling and covers Terezi. Terezi appears to be very uncomfortable. Yearned Kismesistude Gamzee's eyes are zoomed in on, with his pupils replaced with spades, showing his interest in a Kismesistude with Terezi. Gamzee Gets Denied Terezi pushes Gamzee away with her cane, vehemently against the idea. Gamzee still seems to be attempting to make it happen. Gamzee Trips and Falls The rest of the frame is shown revealing Vriska waiting for Terezi to push Gamzee so he can trip over her. Gamzee is surprised as he trips and makes a in distress. Sad Gamzee Gamzee lies on the floor helplessly, disappointed with a large frown. Vriska and Terezi Bond Vriska and Terezi have their arms over each others' shoulders. Vriska laughs and Terezi smiles as they become more friendly with each other. In the background, Gamzee remains sad and rejected. Reading on the Couch Kanaya and Rose are shown to be reading a book on Troll romance and are both enjoying each others' company very much. Vriska Gets Coffee The shot falls back to show Vriska at the coffee machine, Kanaya and Rose look over to see what she is doing. Awkward Staredown Vriska turns to look at Rose and Kanaya as she drinks her coffee and Rose stares back. Kanaya looks down at her legs. Vriska Joins In Vriska excitedly sits on the couch with them with her drink. Kanaya is seen not being very fond of the situation, while Rose seems unsure. Karkat and Dave Bonding Karkat and Dave are running around and holding hands, both of them showing their rarely-seen smiles. WV is on Dave's back. Ring Around the Rosie Dave, Karkat, and WV are skipping in a circle playing Ring Around the Rosie enjoying each others company. All of them are laughing or are enthusiastic. Vriska and Terezi Watch Vriska and Terezi are behind a chest, watching all of them have fun. Vriska seems perplexed. They turn to look at each other, both in confusion, and then burst into laughter. Beatmaking Karkat and Dave are using a beat machine to obviously make phat beats. Rose sits across from them having a drink. Vriska Waves to Rose Vriska enters the room and waves to Rose. Rose looks up and smiles, visibly drunk. Karkat looks up to see Vriska. Vriska Slams Down the Drink Vriska slaps the drink out of Rose's hands onto the floor. Both Rose and Karkat are surprised. Kanaya's silhouette is shown in the doorway. Kanaya Enters Kanaya arrives in the room. Vriska is angry over the drink while Rose is disappointed in herself. Karkat looks at Kanaya while Dave begins to close his husktop. Watching A Movie Dave is lying on Karkat's lap on the couch as they watch a movie on a husktop. Karkat looks down at Dave in confusion. Dave may or may not be asleep, it's hard to tell with his douchebag sunglasses. Good Luck Chuck The movie is revealed to be Good Luck Chuck, with the picture on the laptop being of Dane Cook on the poster for said movie. Karkat Smiles The shot goes back to Karkat and Dave, both watching the movie. Now Karkat's hand is resting on Dave's shoulder, the troll smiling for the fourth time in the flash. Troll and Dancestor Discussion Kankri and Terezi have a heated discussion, while Vriska yawns and Latula seems concerned. Playing Cards Dave, Karkat, WV, Damara, and Rufioh are all playing cards at a table. Damara is smoking while Rufioh talks to her. WV's bandages are covering one of his eyes, and Karkat is angrily eyeing Dave. Dancestor Talk Gamzee complains about Vriska tripping him to Kurloz. Kurloz is visibly annoyed with his hand on his forehead. Meulin sits next to him, likely communicating telepathically due to the purple eyes. Cronus hits on Mituna in the background. Fun With Horses Rose, Porrim, and Kanaya are all in a field with a herd of robotic horses. Rose hugs one and Kanaya feeds it metal apples while talking to Porrim. Porrim laughs. Horuss is shown in the background riding a mechanical horse, captivated by its majestic beauty. Vriska Meets Herself While traveling the furthest ring, Vriska meets her pre-retcon self, along with Meenah, of which her previous self is with. Meenah shows to be uninterested. In the next shot, post-retcon Vriska stares both of them down. Jane Running Jane, having entered the medium, is running towards her house in distress. Vriska on the Fridge Jane sees Vriska on a refrigerator, which previously had the various severed parts of other Trolls. She points to the side. Next to her are Aradia's music box time machines. Tavrosprite Tavros awkwardly waves to Jane in his new sprite form. He is inside Jane's house with a broken wall in front of him. Confused Jane Jane is very confused as she is uninformed of the events leading up to this point and a good portion of Sburb's mechanics. Arquiusprite Dirk sits on his apartment building, looking at AR. The unprototyped kernelsprite is behind him. He looks back to see Vriska, holding Equius's severed head under her arm. The camera zooms in on Vriska, boldly confident and smirking at Dirk. She points up at the unprototyped sprite, implying for him to throw the glasses into the sprite. Dirk appears very uncomfortable with doing so. Vriskagram Gallery Vriskagram1.jpg|Kids and Trolls Meetup Vriskagram2.jpg|Vriska 'O-kay' sign over Gamzee Vriskagram3.jpg|Karkat Pail Breakdown Vriskagram4.jpg|Sollux and Aradia Sendoff Vriskagram5.jpg|Goodbyes Vriskagram6.jpg|WV Gets Healed Vriskagram7.jpg|Vriska Fanned By Gamzee (1/2) Vriskagram8.jpg|Vriska Fanned By Gamzee (2/2) Vriskagram9.jpg|Dave Playing Hopscotch with the Mayor and Karkat Vriskagram10.jpg|Dave Drawing New Board Vriskagram11.jpg|Dave Revealing Phallic Board Vriskagram12.jpg|Annoyed Karkat Questioning New Board Vriskagram13.jpg|Gamzee Hitting on Terezi Vriskagram14.jpg|Yearned Kismesistude Vriskagram15.jpg|Gamzee Gets Denied Vriskagram16.jpg|Gamzee Trips and Falls Vriskagram17.jpg|Sad Gamzee Vriskagram18.jpg|Vriska and Terezi Bond Vriskagram19.jpg|Reading on the Couch Vriskagram20.jpg|Vriska Gets Coffee Vriskagram21.jpg|Awkward Staredown Vriskagram22.jpg|Vriska Joins In Vriskagram23.jpg|Karkat and Dave Bonding Vriskagram24.jpg|Ring Around the Rosie Vriskagram25.jpg|Vriska and Terezi Watch (1/3) Vriskagram26.jpg|Vriska and Terezi Watch (2/3) Vriskagram27.jpg|Vriska and Terezi Watch (3/3) Vriskagram28.jpg|Beatmaking Vriskagram29.jpg|Vriska Waves to Rose Vriskagram30.jpg|Vriska Slams Down the Drink Vriskagram31.jpg|Kanaya Enters Vriskagram32.jpg|Watching A Movie Vriskagram33.jpg|Good Luck Chuck Vriskagram34.jpg|Karkat Smiles Vriskagram35.jpg|Troll and Dancestor Discussion Vriskagram36.jpg|Playing Cards Vriskagram37.jpg|Dancestor Talk Vriskagram38.jpg|Fun With Horses Vriskagram39.jpg|Vriska Meets Herself (1/2) Vriskagram40.jpg|Vriska Meets Herself (2/2) Vriskagram41.jpg|Jane Running Vriskagram42.jpg|Vriska on the Fridge Vriskagram_Tavrosprite.png|Tavrosprite Vriskagram44.jpg|Confused Jane Vriskagram45.jpg|Arquiusprite (1/5) Vriskagram46.jpg|Arquiusprite (2/5) Vriskagram47.jpg|Arquiusprite (3/5) Vriskagram48.jpg|Arquiusprite (4/5) Vriskagram49.jpg|Arquiusprite (5/5) Category:Homestuck concepts Credits *Illustrations - Xamag, Adrienne Garcia, Ikimaru, Rennie Kingsley, and J.N. Wiedle